


Blackout

by Altoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mafia!Victor, SecretAgent!Yuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altoire/pseuds/Altoire
Summary: Kita adalah sepasang redup yang saling bertemu menjadi gelap. Mafia!VictorxSecretAgent!Yuuri.





	

**DISCLAIMER**   
**Yuri! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**   
**Blackout © Altoire**   
**Genre: Crime, Romance**   
**Rated: M**   
**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**   
**Character: Victor. N x Yuri. K**   
**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki duduk diam, menunggu beberapa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pria asing di depannya. Tubuhnya dibaluti alat pendeteksi kebohongan yang tersambung langsung pada layar di samping pria asing itu.

"Mr. Yuuri Katsuki?" pria itu memulai.

"Ya," balas Yuuri.

Suara ketuk khas alat pendeteksi kebohongan yang terdengar teratur mengisi senyapnya kondisi di ruangan kecil itu. Tatapan mata Yuuri lurus menatap pria asing yang mengamatinya sejak awal ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apakah kau orang yang baru saja direkrut oleh Hijiri Mishima?" pria itu mengajukan pertanyaan kembali.

"Ya."

Pria asing itu menatap layar di sampingnya, menatap jeli pada tiap gerakan grafik yang naik turun dengan normal. Ia terdiam, memperhatikan beberapa angka yang berganti tiap ketuk untuk barisan gelombang beta, alpha satu, alpha dua, alpha tiga, dan teta, mempelajari apakah sosok pemuda di hadapannya sedang berbohong barang secuil pun atau tidak.

"Apa kau mengenal dan berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sindikat yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan?"

Yuuri terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "Tidak."

Suara ketukan yang masih normal memberi jawaban bahwa semua ucapan Yuuri jujur. Pria asing di depannya langsung berdiri, melepaskan peralatan yang terpasang di kepala, jari, dan tangan Yuuri dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

Ia berbicara, "Selamat datang di Divisi Khusus Kejahatan Internasional, Chief Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri Katsuki tak membalasnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, ekspresi keraguan muncul di wajahnya. Bibirnya tergigit seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dihentikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Pria asing itu bertanya ketika ia mengamati wajah ragu Yuuri yang kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ano... Maaf, tidak ada. Apakah saya sudah boleh keluar?"

"Ya. Kembalilah sesuai waktu yang sudah ditentukan."

"Ya, Sir." Yuuri langsung memberi _salute_ sebelum membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

  
.

.

  
Yuuri membolak-balik dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Kedua manik coklatnya merekam setiap tulisan penting yang sudah diberi garis bawah, mengirimkan segala informasi itu agar diolah oleh otaknya.

Yuuri kembali mendesah lelah. Rasa tidak percaya diri kembali menyergapnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kepala Mishima memberinya promosi untuk memasuki divisi yang sudah teramat jelas berisi agen-agen hebat dari berbagai negara. Ia bahkan tidak percaya ketika ia diberi tahu kalau dirinya ditunjuk sebagai kepala tim untuk agen yang berasal dari negaranya sendiri.

_Ini sungguh gila._

Kedua tangan itu lagi-lagi memegangi kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan ketika ia sampai di rumah tadi. Dasi yang mengikat kerah bajunya bahkan sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar, berikut kancing kemeja teratas yang sudah dibukanya.

Yuuri mendadak semakin lelah. Dan suara berisik di luar sana makin membuatnya sakit kepala. Dari jendela kamarnya, Yuuri bisa melihat ketiga putri kembar Yuko sedang berlarian memainkan kembang api. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau banyak orang sedang berkumpul di halaman rumahnya menantikan pergantian tahun setelah pulang berdoa dari kuil.

_Tahun baru ya? Aku bahkan sampai melupakannya._

Jendelanya buru-buru kembali ditutup. Yuuri langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar, memikirkan segala yang mungkin terjadi di tahun yang baru, dan segala kekhawatiran baru di dalam kepalanya.

Di rumah ini tak ada yang tahu pasti apa pekerjaan Yuuri. Kedua orangtuanya, Minako, dan keluarga Nishigori hanya tahu kalau Yuuri bekerja sebagai bagian dari anggota Kepolisian Jepang tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Memang benar kalau pekerjaan Yuuri adalah rahasia. Separuh hidupnya kini adalah rahasia. Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti kematiannya juga akan jadi rahasia, siapa yang tahu.

Kebohongan nyaris ia lakukan setiap hari. Bukan demi dirinya, Yuuri hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Selain demi sumpah yang sudah ia ucapkan ketika pelantikan tentunya.

"Yuuri?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk. Suara lembut ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu. Yuuri yang sedang melamun mendadak terguling dari ranjangnya akibat terkejut. Suara gedebuk keras membuat sang ibu bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja dari luar sana.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Hiroko Katsuki yang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang khas ia tunjukkan. Tangannya terangkat, membetulkan kemeja Yuuri yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Yuuri, di luar ada tamu yang sedang menunggumu," ucap Hiroko setelah selesai membetulkan dasi Yuuri.

"Tamu?" Yuuri menampilkan tatapan bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus kau lakukan ya." Hiroko menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala putranya tersayang.

Yuuri seketika terkesiap. Ia buru-buru menatap arloji yang melingkar di lengan kirinya sebelum masuk kembali ke kamar untuk menyambar jas yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya.

"Maaf, aku sepertinya harus segera pergi."

"Hati-hatilah," Hiroko memberi lambaian singkat yang dibalas anggukan Yuuri.

Tatapannya mengikuti sampai punggung sang putra menghilang di balik tembok. Kedua tangan Hiroko bersatu di depan dadanya. Matanya terpejam, berdoa dalam diam agar sang putra selalu diberi perlindungan.

Yuuri menghentikan laju larinya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan mobil hitam yang pintu penumpangnya terbuka. Yuuri membungkuk sedikit, menatap seseorang di dalam sana yang memberi perintah dengan mata untuk segera masuk.

.

.

Yuuri Katsuki mengamati sekeliling. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Pria di depannya maju beberapa langkah, bersiap mengenalkan anggota baru mereka.

"Chief Yuuri Katsuki. Dia di sini untuk menggantikan Chief Nobunari Oda yang sudah pensiun. Sebagai pimpinan untuk perwakilan dari Jepang," ucap Chief Celestino.

Yuuri kemudian maju beberapa langkah, berdiri di samping Celestino lalu memberikan _salute_ sebelum berjalan kembali ke kursinya sendiri.

"Cih."

Suara decihan pelan terdengar, asalnya dari seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Rusia yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masa pelatihan. Seorang prodigi yang lebih muda dari Yuuri yang sejak masa pelatihan pula selalu mengirimkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

Yuuri berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan Yuri Plisetsky dan memfokuskan diri pada setiap ucapan Chief Celestino di depan sana. Diabaikan pula keresahan yang entah apa yang menyelimuti hatinya sejak di rumah tadi.

"Kalian jelas sudah tahu dengan apa yang menjadi berita mengkhawatirkan akhir-akhir ini. Sindikat narkotika Internasional diketahui berhasil menyelinap lewat pelabuhan. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang kami beli dari beberapa informan, ada kemungkinan besar kalau sindikat ini mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan sindikat penjualan senjata ilegal yang dua tahun lalu berhasil kita tangkap."

Ruangan mendadak senyap. Hanya suara Chief Celestino yang sedang memberikan pengarahan tentang strategi, rencana cadangan, dan waktu-waktu khusus serta tempat yang akan mereka datangi malam ini. Kemudian diikuti pembagian tim untuk melakukan penyergapan pada dini hari nanti.

Tim telah terbagi. Rapat dibubarkan dan semuanya segera bersiap untuk memberi pengarahan pada tim khusus yang dibawahi oleh para perwakilan masing-masing. Begitu pula Yuuri yang bersiap menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Brak!

Satu kaki mendadak menghalangi langkahnya. Yuuri menoleh untuk menatap siapa pelakunya dan ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika menemukan kalau Yuri Plisetsky lah yang melakukannya. Tatapan kebencian diberikan untuknya. Yuuri sendiri sampai heran apa salahnya hingga membuat pemuda Rusia satu ini begitu membencinya.

"Jangan sampai kau mati di depanku, dasar sial," ucap Yuri setelah menurunkan kakinya dari pintu.

Kali ini Yuuri terkejut. Tak pernah disangka olehnya seorang Yuri Plisetsky akan berkata begitu padanya. Meski terdengar kasar tapi makna ucapan itu terdengar berbeda dari segala jenis ucapan yang dikatakan Yuri padanya.

.

.

Lorong-lorong gelap adalah yang kali pertama menyapa mereka setelah berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga di luar bangunan. Revolver dalam genggaman tangan masih diposisikan siap menembak. Di dalamnya ada 7 timah panas berkaliber .44 yang bersedia menembus daging setebal apapun.

Yuuri Katsuki bergerak duluan, langkah kakinya tak bersuara. Yuri Plisetsky sudah berbelok ke arah berbeda. Yuuri memberi kode dengan jemari tangan kepada anggota timnya untuk segera mengikuti.

Samar-samar di kejauhan tampak seberkas cahaya. Yuuri langsung membawa kakinya melangkah lebih cepat menuju sumber cahaya. Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu, satu timah panas melesat cepat hampir mengenai pelipis kanannya.

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah desingan peluru yang saling beradu. Pasukan Yuuri dan beberapa anggota sindikat saling menembakkan timah panas. Yuuri segera memposisikan dirinya menyelinap di balik barel-barel minyak, menuju pintu ruangan yang Yuuri curigai menjadi tempat untuk transaksi saat ini.

Dua pria besar berkulit hitam tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya, pelatuk pistol hampir ditarik, Yuuri Katsuki buru-buru mengangkat revolver di tangannya. Belum sempat ia melepaskan pelatuknya, dua pria itu sudah terjatuh kaku di lantai dengan darah mengucur di bagian dada kiri masing-masing. Kenjiro Minami sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan moncong pistol menghadap tepat ke arah salah satu pria yang terakhir ambruk.

"Yuuri- _kun_ , duluan saja. Biar kami yang menangani ini. Hati-hatilah!"

Yuuri menangguk. Ia segera berlari memasuki ruangan itu.

Sepasang netra kecoklatan membola tak percaya. Genggaman pada revolver di tangannya seketika mengerat. Dua moncong pistol saling berhadapan. Ada dua tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di sudut ruangan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yuuri terkejut.

"... Victor?"

Suara Yuuri hanya berupa gumaman pelan. Kedua netra berbeda warna saling mengunci satu sama lain dalam keterkejutan. Pria berambut platinum di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang asing untuknya. Yuuri... mengenalnya. Teramat mengenalnya sampai kemudian pria itu menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Yuuri."

Victor Nikiforov menurunkan pistolnya. Ia menatap Yuuri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada rasa bersalah di sana. Pria itu melangkah mendekat, pelan seolah ia tak ingin menyakiti sosok di hadapannya.

Yuuri mundur beberapa langkah, moncong pistolnya masih mengarah pada pria yang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Meski begitu, kedua tangan yang memegangi senjata laras pendek itu bergetar.

Victor Nikiforov berdiri tepat di depan Yuuri. Amat dekat hingga dadanya menempel pada moncong pistol Yuuri yang jika pelatuknya dilepas, timah panas akan tertancap tepat di jantungnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Yuuri masih berdiri kaku pada posisinya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menurunkan pistol itu. Begitu pula Victor yang masih bergeming di depannya tanpa ada kekhawatiran kalau ia bisa mati kapan saja Yuuri melepaskan pelatuknya.

Wajah Victor mendekat. Ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga Yuuri, "Maafkan aku, Yuuri."

Secepat bisikan itu, secepat itu pula Victor Nikiforov menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah kemana, Yuuri sedang tak ingin tahu. Pemuda itu langsung terduduk di lantai kayu di bawahnya setelah suara peluru terdengar melubangi atap ruangan.

"Yuuri- _kun_! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Kenjiro Minami yang pertama datang. Ia langsung berlari mendekati Yuuri dan memapahnya berdiri. Minami memang tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi ia tidak ingin menanyakan detailnya saat ini. Tidak saat orang yang sangat dihormatinya sedang seperti ini.

 

**To be Continued**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini fict absurd saya yang kesekian. Udah pengen banget dari dulu bikin Yuuri jadi secret agent atau bos mafia sekalian tapi yang kepikiran malah jadi begini. Dan semoga yang mampir baca ini tidak kecewa ya. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
